Não vou a lugar nenhum
by NikasC
Summary: Prólogo Os olhos verdes e desiludidos encaravam-me intensamente, fazendo com que a minha culpa aumentasse a cada segundo que passava Preferia que ele gritasse comigo, que me chamasse de todos os nomes , que dissesse que estava farto das minhas inseguranças. Preferia tudo isso a este horrível e angustiante silêncio.


Prólogo

Os olhos verdes e desiludidos encaravam-me intensamente, fazendo com que a minha culpa aumentasse a cada segundo que passava

Preferia que ele gritasse comigo, que me chamasse de todos os nomes que conhecesse, que dissesse que estava farto das minhas inseguranças.

Preferia tudo isso a este horrível e angustiante silêncio.

Conseguia ouvir os barulhos da festa que continuava, não muito longe dali, o que tornava o silêncio ainda mais pesado.

Baixei a cabeça incapaz de sustentar o seu olhar e senti que as lágrimas que se tinham formado nos meus olhos, começaram a cair, enquanto recordava.

Chapter One

Conheci Edward quando eu tinha 17 anos e ele 19, por intermédio do meu irmão Emmet, já que os dois eram amigos, tendo-se conhecido na Universidade.

No principio, a nossa relação era totalmente fraternal e embora eu fosse sempre tímida e desastrada ao pé dele, Edward tratava-me com a mesma preocupação e carinho com que tratava a sua irmã Alice, que tinha a mesma idade que eu.

Alice tornou-se a minha melhor amiga e depressa passou a ser normal que eu fosse dormir a casa deles.

Foi numa dessas noites, enquanto víamos um filme os três, que eu percebi estar apaixonada por Edward.

Não sei como isso aconteceu, mas acho que essas coisas não têm explicação possível.

Para além do mais, Edward era cativante.

Como se não bastasse ser carinhoso e um perfeito cavalheiro, Edward era lindo.

Ainda hoje, é o homem mais bonito que alguma vez vi.

Com mais de 1,80m de altura, pele clara e perfeita que contrastava com os revoltos cabelos cor de cobre e uns olhos verdes de fazer perder a linha de pensamento, Edward fazia virar cabeças por onde passasse.

As mulheres faziam fila, desejosas de o conhecer.

As raparigas da minha escola e de Alice, suspiravam sempre que ele por lá aparecia para nos dar boleia.

Eu ficava louca de ciúmes quando estava lá em casa e via Edward a preparar-se para algum encontro.

O que acontecia com frequência.

E sempre com uma mulher diferente.

Era esse o único defeito que eu via em Edward.

Ele era um autêntico mulherengo e esse facto era para mim angustiante, mas ao mesmo tempo um alívio.

Angustiante pelos motivos óbvios.

Era quase insuportável vê-lo preparar-se para estar com outra mulher e, quando ele saía eu já sabia que o resto da minha noite estava arruinada.

Era impressionante o estado de desânimo em que eu ficava e estava em constante alerta, para que Alice nada percebesse, tentando a todo o custo agir normalmente.

Só conseguia relaxar quando ouvia a porta do seu quarto a fechar, quando ele chegava a casa, o que por vezes só acontecia às primeiras horas da manhã.

Edward voltava sempre para casa sozinho, já que dizia que a companhia que ele escolhia para sair não era aquela que ele queria apresentar à família e levar a sua casa.

Ele era muito convencional e tencionava constituir família por isso dizia que não seria qualquer uma que ele deixaria fazer parte da sua vida e da vida dos seus.

Senti-me sempre bem quando o ouvia dizer isto.

Eu já era parte da sua vida e da vida da sua família.

Por outro lado era um alívio.

Alivio porque eu sabia que estes casos não passavam disso.

Uma noite apenas, já que ele nunca saía duas vezes com a mesma mulher.

Aproximamo-nos mais quando entrei para a universidade, já que tínhamos as aulas no mesmo campus.

Continuei a observar o seu vai-e-vem de mulheres e a suspirar por ele, desejando um futuro impossível, já que ele era já bem experiente e eu apenas uma rapariguinha sem experiencia, trapalhona e sem atractivos.

Até que quando eu tinha 20 anos as coisas começaram a mudar.

Chegava a ser ridículo que uma mulher com 20 anos fosse virgem, de acordo com os parâmetros da sociedade actual, mas eu não me importava.

Não ligava para os rapazes que conhecia na faculdade, a minha timidez sempre prevalecia e arranjava respostas educadas para recusar os seus convites e aproximações.

Um jeito triste de viver os anos de liberdade.

Alice e eu continuávamos como uma e carne e saiamos várias vezes com os nossos respectivos irmãos.

Emmet namorava a deslumbrante Rosalie, que se tornara uma grande amiga minha e era irmã gémea de Jasper, o bonito namorado de Alice.

Nestas saídas nocturnas Edward não tinha dificuldade em encontrasse alguém que lhe fizesse companhia por isso, para não servir de vela, acabava por convidar um dos rapazes do meu curso, o que se revelava um autêntico desastre.

Uma noite, com encontro de grupo marcado decidi não convidar ninguém para ir comigo.

Não tinha mais paciência para tentar manter uma conversa com alguém quando via uma mulher, sempre lindíssima, a derreter-se com as palavras, mãos e boca de Edward, bem ali, à minha frente.

Deus, eu ficava quente quando isso acontecia, e odiava, porque no final da noite, eles iriam estar entre quatro paredes, juntos, a vivenciar as imagens que me vinham à cabeça quando olhava para Edward nestes momentos.

Mais tarde agradeci por não ter convidado ninguém porque Edward tivera a mesma ideia.

Enquanto os casais aproveitavam para conversar sentados à volta de uma mesa que conseguimos arranjar, Edward convidou-me para dançar.

Senti que as minhas pernas se transformavam em gelatina quando peguei a sua mão, permitindo que ele me conduzisse para a pista de dança.

Nesse momento a música mudou, mudando para um ritmo mais lento.

Olhei para Edward, à espera de uma desculpa qualquer para não dançar, mas ele surpreendeu-me ao sorrir de forma terna e puxar-me para ele, moldando os nossos corpos.

O seu cheiro tomou-me por completo e permiti-me relaxar nos seus braços.

A meio da música olhei para cima e os nossos olhos conectaram-se de forma intensa.

Então, como que atraídos como imans, os nossos lábios aproximaram-se, até se tocaram num beijo calmo e viciante.

Passaram dois meses e eu e Edward ainda estávamos juntos.

Então chegou a noite de hoje, em que fomos convidados para uma festa em casa de um amigo de Edward.

Foram os dois meses mais felizes da minha vida para dizer a verdade.

O que eu tinha já visto de Edward não era nada perto daquilo que ele mostrava ser quando estávamos os dois sozinhos.

Passamos a noite sem nos importar com o mundo, aproveitámos bem a pista de dança que tinha sido montada e quando não aguentávamos mais fomos sentar ao pé do nosso grupo.

- Vou ao bar. Queres alguma coisa? – Edward falou ao meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar.

- Sim, surpreende-me.

Ele sorriu, deu-me um leve beijo e levantou-se.

Segui Edward com o olhar até ao balcão e senti as batidas do meu coração a acelerar, quando vi uma ruiva linda a parar ao lado dele.

Deus ainda incerto.

Edward é um homem lindo, másculo, que transpira sensualidade.

Estava habituado satisfazer as suas necessidades e até agora, durante dois meses, nada tínhamos feito, exceptuando alguns beijos mais quentes.

Eu tinha um medo terrível de sofrer, mesmo sabendo que Edward não me magoaria de propósito eu sabia também que os homens tinham uma certa tendência para ser fracos em matéria de mulheres.

Ainda não nos tínhamos declarado, nunca falámos de sentimentos e quando estava sozinha, principalmente à noite esses pensamentos não me largavam.

Seria eu apenas uma conquista a ser feita?

A menina virgem que não ligava aos rapazes.

A ruiva balançou os seus cabelos, provocando a sensação de ter fogo à volta da sua cara e sorriu para Edward. Um sorriso que eu percebia, mesmo estando distante, que era muito convidativo.

Nesse momento tive um pensamento que fez com que me levantasse num salto, chamando a atenção de Alice, que estava sentado no sofá ao meu lado.

Jasper fingiu estar entretido com alguma coisa dando-nos privacidade para conversar.

Alice levantou-se e ficou ao meu lado.

- Bella? – olhei para ela – está tudo bem?

- Eu sinto que insisti com ele Alice – as palavras saíram da minha boca antes que eu tivesse tempo de pensar nelas.

Alice logo percebeu do que eu estava a falar.

- Não acredito que ele pense assim. E mesmo que o tenhas feito, ele está aqui. Eu conheço o meu irmão Bella. Podes acreditar no que eu estou a dizer. Ele deve de gostar muito de ti. Está bem?

- Sim. Vou dançar.

Sem deixar que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa fui até à borda da pista de dança, e passei os olhos por todas as pessoas que lá estavam até que vi um homem a olhar para mim.

Olhei nervosamente para o bar e vi Edward a sorrir de alguma coisa que a ruiva lhe dizia, respondendo em seguida à sua pergunta.

Eu amava-o demais para o prender desta forma.

Edward merecia alguém que correspondesse às suas necessidades, alguém como aquela ruiva, estonteante, com quem ele pudesse andar na rua sem se sentir embaraçado. Alguém que o fizesse sentir orgulho ao apresentá-la para um amigo.

Voltei a olhar para o homem que se aproximava.

Era até bonito, nada comparado com Edward

Embora eu ache que nenhum outro vá ter alguma importância. Soube disso a partir do momento em que o conheci, embora não tenha percebido isso na altura.

Este homem era loiro, de olhos azuis, aproximou-se de mim e chamou-me para dançar.

Voltei a olhar rapidamente para Edward que continuava a sua animada conversa e resolvi aceitar o convite.

Ele iria ver-me a dançar e tiraria as suas conclusões.

Seria o melhor.

Provavelmente ainda não tinha acabado com tudo por sentir pena da tímida e desengonçada Bella.

Respirei fundo e deixei que o meu corpo se movesse, embora desajeitadamente ao ritmo da musica, enquanto que o desconhecido tentava acompanhar os meus estranhos movimentos.

Então, depois daquilo que me pareceram horas naquela situação, ele aproximou-se e beijou-me.

Controlei a minha cabeça de repulsa e senti o meu corpo a contrair-se, possivelmente por não reconhecer aqueles lábios ou as mãos que me tocavam nas costas.

Não demorou muito para sentir uma mão a agarrar o meu braço, gentil, mas firmemente e a puxar-me para si.

Respirei fundo por me afastar daquele homem antes de perceber que agora teria que enfrentar Edward.

-Hey esta já tem par amigo. – disse o desconhecido.

- Exactamente. Ela já tem par, por isso sugiro que desapareças da minha frente antes que eu me esqueça que estamos num sitio público – a voz de Edward saiu calma e tão fria que parecia gelo. Senti um arrepio passar pela minha espinha ao ouvir aquele tom pela primeira vez.

O homem não pensou duas vezes e aceitou de imediato a sugestão de Edward, afastando-se rapidamente, sem dizer uma única palavra.

Edward deu um leve puxão no meu braço.

- Vem comigo Bella. Por favor.

Senti o coração apertar perante o seu tom.

Tinha um medo terrível de olhar para os seus olhos e ver ali desprezo.

Edward conduziu-nos para o escritório de Jacob e fechou a porta, virando-se para mim.

Respirei fundo, tentando ganhar coragem para o olhar e levantei os olhos.

Os olhos verdes e desiludidos encaravam-me intensamente, fazendo com que a minha culpa aumentasse a cada segundo que passava

Preferia que ele gritasse comigo, que me chamasse de todos os nomes que conhecesse, que dissesse que estava farto das minhas inseguranças.

Preferia tudo isso a este horrível e angustiante silêncio.

Conseguia ouvir os barulhos da festa que continuava, não muito longe dali, o que tornava o silêncio ainda mais pesado.

Baixei a cabeça incapaz de sustentar o seu olhar e senti que as lágrimas que se tinham formado nos meus olhos, começaram a cair.

Surpreendi-me ao sentir o toque dos dedos de Edward no meu rosto, enquanto ele limpava as minhas lágrimas.

Esse seu gesto fez-me voltar a olhar, curiosa por ler a sua expressão, para tentar perceber o que é que ele estava a pensar.

- Eu sei o que te levou a fazer aquilo – o seu tom de voz surpreendeu-me ainda mais, porque não estava frio como eu imaginava que iria estar, mas sim gentil.

- Eu… - tentei pensar em algo para dizer mas nada me vinha à cabeça

- Tu beijaste-o para que eu me afastasse e fosse uma decisão minha e não tua.

Como é possível que ele tenha percebido?

Os meus olhos devem ter traduzido o meu choque porque Edward sorriu.

Mas não foi o sorriso que eu amava e que me fazia derreter, mas sim um sorriso sem qualquer humor.

Vendo que eu não falava ele continuou.

- Mas não vai resultar. E sabes porque? – ele encarou-me intensamente e esperou eu negar com a cabeça para continuar – porque eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

As lágrimas que tinham cessado voltaram a correr com toda a força.

A insegurança lutava contra a ideia de que isto poderia dar certo.

Tenho a certeza que Edward percebeu isso.

Ele costumava dizer que o meu rosto é um livro aberto e que sempre conseguia ler a minha mente.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo a imagem da ruiva voltou à minha cabeça.

- Aquela mulher gostou de ti. E vi-vos juntos. Eu não quero sofrer Edward. O melhor é ires ter com ela e eu vou para casa. Volta tudo a ser como antes. Tu és o amigo do meu irmão e eu a amiga da tua irmã.

Virei-me pronta a sair, ainda que o meu coração me pedisse desesperadamente para ficar.

Edward resolveu essa situação por mim, porque agarrou-me o pulso, impedindo-me de dar mais do que dois passos em direcção à porta.

Virou-me para ele.

- Pára com isso Bella. Eu não quero nada com ela.

- Mas vocês os dois estavam muito próximos. Estavam a dar-se bem. Pode dar certo. Ela pode dar-te aquilo que eu ainda não dei. E não é demasiado tarde. Tenho a certeza que se fores ter com ela e inventares que sou tua irmã ou algo assim ela não se importa com a interrupção.

Nunca na vida imaginei que estaria a tentar convencer o homem que amava a ir ter com outra, mas aqui estava eu, a fazer uma força sobrenatural para não perder as forças nas pernas. A fazer força para não me abraçar a mim própria e chorar.

- Bella pára com isso já te disse. Não há razão para estares a dizer esses disparates.

- Ah sim? Então dá-me uma razão para não estares lá fora com ela.

Ele olhou-me intensamente, os seus olhos brilharam.

- Ela não és tu.

Olhei-o sem saber o que dizer. Ele…

- Você ...

Edward não deixou que eu falasse.

Apertou a mão no meu pulso e olhou-me decidido, com um aviso nos olhos, que logo verbalizou:

- Mas se tentares pôr-me à prova mais uma vez eu desapareço.

O nó na minha garganta aumentou, quando o meu cérebro registou as minhas palavras e eu percebi a estupidez que estava a fazer.

Como é que podia ser tão burra?

Como é que podia estar a deixar escapar a minha felicidade por entre os dedos?

- Desculpa – sussurrei debilmente.

Edward puxou-me para ele e abraçou-me.

Deitei a cabeça no seu peito, ouvindo as batidas do seu coração quanto Edward falava ao meu ouvido.

**- **Está tudo bem. Mas preciso que cresças. Que te comprometas nesta relação.

Agarrei-me a ele.

- Desculpa.

- Tu tentas ver cinco passos à frente das outras pessoas para que elas não te magoem. Eu não te vou magoar. – Edward forçou o meu corpo para trás para que nos olhássemos – Eu não te vou magoar – repetiu - Diz.

- Tu não me vais magoar.

Ele sorriu.

Agora sim o sorriso que e amava, o sorriso que me fazia derreter.

- Eu amo-te Bella. Sei que nos últimos dias tenham agido de forma estranha e peço desculpa por isso. Nos dias em que eu te trato pior. Nos dias em que me afasto mais. É quando eu acordo a gostar mais de ti.

Um sorriso enorme formou-se nos meus lábios.

- Eu amo-te Edward. Não acredito que posso dizê-lo finalmente sem medo de te afastar. Amo-te há muito tempo.

O seu olhar tornou-se pensativo e logo a seguir ele sorriu novamente.

- O que é que pretendes fazer daqui a um ano?

Olhei-o sem entender.

- Não sei. Porque?

- Que tal comemorar um ano de namoro comigo?

Mais uma vez os meus olhos ficaram marejados.

-É o que eu mais quero. – Edward começou a aproximar-se mas eu coloquei um dedo em cima da sua boca - Só promete uma coisa.

- O que?

- Prometes não desistir de mim? Mesmo se alguma vez parecer que eu desisti.

Edward olhou-me intensamente ao responder, talvez para que eu visse nos seus olhos que era verdade.

- Eu seria um covarde se desistisse da minha vida.

- És demasiado perfeito.

- Eu não sou perfeito. Sou apenas perfeito para ti.

Sorria e colei os lábios aos deles antes de responder:

- Essa foi a resposta perfeita.

Assim que acabei de falar, estremeci ao sentir a sua língua quente a pedir passagem, algo que eu, obviamente não negaria.

_**FIM**_


End file.
